Things You Don't Expect
by SilverAndFlames
Summary: Daniel Jackson's daughter turns up unexpected. His ex wife dies and he left with a 16 year old running wild on SGC property. Jack plays a mian part. Plus Jack/Sam
1. Default Chapter

Star Gate: SG1 Fan Fiction. Title: Things You Don't Expect.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters (excluding Saffron, Paula and any other non SGC characters.) Please don't sue I CANNOT afford it.  
  
Prologue: Someone's birthday.  
  
'Hey Daniel! What's that?' Connell O'Neill asked looking at his friend who was toying, deep in thought, with a package and card.  
'Oh Hi Jack. It's nothing.' Daniel Jackson, shoved the card and present into his desk draw.  
'Gifts from a secret admirer Daniel?' Jack O'Neill teased his friend, playfully.  
'No, actually they're for someone.'  
'Who?' Daniel's expression flickered for a moment; he seemed to Jack to on the verge of telling him something. As Dr. Jackson opened his mouth to speak the phone rang.  
'Daniel Jackson? Oh okay Sir, We'll be right down.' With that he hung up the phone and turned to O'Neill. 'General Hammond wants us in the briefing room. Now.'  
'Fine. Who is it?'  
'No-one you know.' O'Neill shrugged his shoulders and followed the younger man out of the room. He paused for a moment and opened his mouth.  
'It's someone I used to know. It's their birthday. I was going to send the stuff but changed my mind. That's all.' Daniel opened the door to the briefing room and went in. Not listening to Connell O'Neill sarcastic 'ok.'  
  
A Month Later.  
  
Chapter One: What are you doing here?  
  
SG1 were on a mission, P3X-499. Daniel Jackson and Samantha Carter were investigating a small rectangular gold tablet. Tea'lk had already assured them it wasn't of Goa'uld origin. He and Connell O'Neill were looking around the rest of the temple like structure the tablet had been in.  
'Hey, Daniel? Carter?' he called back to the pair.  
'Sir?' Samantha Carter asked, pushing stray pieces of blonde hair out of her eyes.  
'We're going back in 5. Ok?'  
'Yes Sir.'  
  
Back at the SGC, General Hammond was relaxing in his office. He sighed glad that, for once, there was no emergency to deal with.  
'General Hammond, Sir?' A soldier asked rushing into the office. The General sighed and turned to face him.  
'Yes?'  
'We have an intruder, Sir.'  
'What! Well escort them off the mountain. Sergeant.'  
'We tried, Sir. She knocked out two of my best men.'  
'She?' The General asked in surprise.  
'Yes, Sir. She says she knows Dr. Jackson, Sir. And she knew all about the SGC, Sir.' The Sergeant said in confusion.  
'You have in custody now I assume?'  
'Yes, Sir.'  
'Very well. Bring her to me.' The Sergeant nodded and left. The General sighed again and telephoned through to Dr. Fraser, inviting her up to confront the intruder.  
She had just arrived when the Sergeant brought her in. The Doctor and General did a double take. At gunpoint, the officer was escorting a 16 girl. She was dressed in typical indigo, hipster jeans. With a tight spaghetti strap t-shirt and denim jacket. On her back was normal looking brand name backpack. The General motioned for it to tipped on to the table. It's contents were a silver mobile telephone, hairbrush, bottle of water and a folded sheet of paper. After these had been examined, General Hammond exchanged a glance with Janice Fraser. She seemed just as puzzled as he felt. 'Could you tell me why you're on SGC property?' 'I need to talk to Daniel Jackson.' The girl said. She had an English accent. 'How did you get on to SGC property?' 'With difficulty.' The girl gave a wry and sarcastic smile. She ran her fingers through her brown hair. A very familiar motion. 'This is no time to be cheeky young lady!' 'Sorry.' She paused looking down. 'Look I just need to see m. Dr. Jackson. Then I'll leave and won't bother you or your secret base again.' 'How do you know Dr. Jackson.' The incoming wormhole signal blared loudly making the girl jump. It was SG1. 'And can you give us your name?' 'Saffron Marie Jackson. Daniel Jackson's my father.'  
  
Sam and Daniel were in deep discussion about the gold tablet and it's origin. 'SG1 please go to the briefing room now!' The Generals voice boomed out. The team glanced at each other but went anyway.  
As they entered the room Daniel heard a familiar voice. One he hadn't heard in a long time.  
'Ah. There you are. Dr. Jackson you have a visitor.' Daniel looked and then looked again. He stood opened mouthed, a million thoughts running through his head. Saffron stood up and looked directly into his eyes.  
'Hello, dad.' She said bitterly.  
  
No one moved. Connell O'Neill was momentarily speechless. Then he said, 'What?' loudly but Daniel ignored him.  
'What are you doing here?'  
'Not happy to see me?' Saffron asked mockingly.  
'I am actually. But I don't understand it!'  
'This is Saffron Jackson then?' the general asked.  
'Yes. She is. And yes, Jack, she is my daughter.'  
'I didn't know you had a daughter.' Jack said.  
'He doesn't like to talk about me.' The girl said nastily.  
'Saffron! That's not true! It's the way your mother wanted it ok!'  
'Whatever!'  
'We'll leave you alone shall we?' Dr. Fraser said.  
'Don't bother! I just want a signature that's all.'  
'What for?' Saffron's father asked. The girl froze.  
'Just sign it!' she thrust the paper at him. The top pages were folded back; Daniel unfolded them and read through them. Saffron looked away, colouring slightly. It was about 10 minutes later when Daniel looked up.  
'I'm not signing this.'  
'Why not?' Saffron asked.  
'I don't want to talk about here.'  
'What's the matter? Don't want your friends to know your ex wife's in a mental institution?'  
'Ex-wife?' Jack asked.  
'Fine. Saffron. I'll tell them.' Daniel turned to the other members of SG1 and said; 'I was married to Paula for 8 years. We divorced when Saff was 6. I haven't seen either since. Not...' he added 'by choice.'  
'Now she's in a mental institution and all I want is her out of there! So sign the fucking paper.'  
'Don't swear!'  
'Shut up you maybe my biological father but you're NOT MY DAD!' Daniel looked at the girl and walked out of the room. Jack followed him.  
'What a cruel thing to say!' Samantha Carter said glaring at Saffron.  
'Shut Up.' The girl said.  
  
'Daniel! Wait up!' O'Neill caught up with his friend.  
'Jack.'  
'Tell me.'  
'Jack I don't want.'  
'Tell me. Damn it Daniel! Just tell me!'  
'Paula and I dated in high school, she got pregnant a month after graduation. Her parents insisted we get married. It went okay for a while. Saffron, she was the best thing that ever happened to me. I could take living in a tiny flat and arguing with Paula every day if it meant I could still see Saff. Then I got offered a job lecturing. Saffron was six, I thought we could divorce and have shared custody and everything.'  
'Then the Star Gate programme.' Jack finished for him. ' You don't see Saffron for ten years and she turns up on the doorstep. Sixteen and full of attitude.'  
'Sixteen a month ago. I wanted so much to send that letter. But I knew if Paula saw it she'd. I didn't know she was sick.'  
'She wasn't ill when you left?' The Connell asked.  
'No. Nervous break down, last year. They committed her then. Now Saff's 16 she can take full responsibility for her.'  
'You gotta give the kid some credit. She's independent.'  
'What do I do?'  
'She's not my kid Daniel. But if she was, I wouldn't let her go again. Not for the world.' Daniel Jackson looked up at his friend. Charlie. How could he have forgotten?  
'Thanks Jack.'  
  
Chapter Two: You're not leaving.  
  
Two weeks after Saffron's arrival.  
  
'If your not going to sign the papers can I go?' Saffron asked.  
'No.'  
'Why not?'  
'You need to go through all sorts of procedural inquirers about how you found out about the SGC.'  
'When can I go?'  
'SAFFRON! Don't you want to talk to me? At all?'  
'Why should I?'  
'I'm your father.'  
'So?'  
'Saff!'  
'Don't! Please.' Daniel looked up quickly, his daughter was close to tears. 'I can't. Mum she made me promise not stay to long. She's really ill. I can't leave her there. She doesn't understand anymore. If I'm not back soon.'  
'Hey, calm down. Look we'll ring the hospital from here ok?' he held the phone out to Saffron. She took it and dialled.  
'Hello? Yes. I want to talk to Paula Jackson... Her daughter... No I'm her only next of kin. What's going on? Is everything alright?' Daniel took the phone from his daughter.  
'Hello? I'm her Ex-husband? Yes. What? No, of coarse. 16. No. Yes. Right.' Daniel replaced the receiver. 'we're leaving.' He said.  
  
In St. Lewis' Mental Hospital.  
  
'Mum?' the women in the bed, hardly looked like Paula. Saffron couldn't move. Her father was behind her his breathing erratic. If they'd have gotten here earlier. Saffron looked away. She'd lost her mother. Days after finding her father. What could she do now? She didn't have a school to go too, she'd dropped out. Nor did she have any other family to go to.  
'Saff?' Daniel said quietly. He didn't want her to be here. Dead bodies weren't for morning over. She ignored him. Daniel gently moved round in front of his daughter.  
'Saffron?' he asked again.  
'Yeah.' Looking up Saffron saw the tears shining in Daniel Jackson's eyes. 


	2. Her Fathers Daughter

Chapter Three: Her fathers daughter.  
  
Three weeks later Saffron was laying awake in her SGC quarters. She was staying with her father. God knows for how long but she was staying. There were so many people here. Saff felt like it was entire community down here. No wonder her dad had had difficulty seeing her. Part of her still understood that Paula had stopped Daniel from contacting her but the memories of her mother in a proper state of mind were few and she didn't want to sully them. Her father had made attempts to talk to her but Saffron wasn't ready. She'd only just lost her mother. She needed to deal with that first.  
A knock on the door shook her from her thoughts.  
'Yeah?'  
'Hey.' Jack O'Neill walked into the room.  
'Hi.'  
'Talk to your dad.'  
'What?'  
'Not to be blunt but he's going mad in there.'  
'Don't!'  
'What. oh. Sorry. He's feeling awful Saff.'  
'Ron.'  
'What?'  
'Saffron.'  
'Oh. Look I get that you miss your mum but you've got a dad. Ok? Don't leave to long. Or you'll loose him too.'  
With that he turned and left. Saffron got up and walked to the mirror. She could see her father in herself. She was proud of her dad, of his job and his achievements.  
She was a Jackson. Definitely her father's daughter. She was top in all her subjects but adored history. She'd already sat her exam two years early and gotten the best grade. She was defiantly Daniel's daughter. And he didn't know. Saff sighed and swallowed her pride.  
  
'Dad?' She asked knocking on the door. 


End file.
